


Never Say Goodbye

by KatherineNotGreat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Lots of festive food, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineNotGreat/pseuds/KatherineNotGreat
Summary: A New Year epilogue to my "Jabberwocky" story , taking place 20 years aftewards and showing us the life of Molly Randall, her famly and friends, and that people can change, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

....“No, Mark, you’re doing it all wrong!”, exclaimed Edward Nygma, pointing at the raw fish which Mark Rosenthal, Molly’s ex-husband-turned-friend and a prominent forsenic scientist, was trying to prepare for roasting ,following his old recipe, in spite of the notorious private investigator’s constant meddling.  
It was Christmas time, and even in Gotham the atmosphere was more bright and festive than on ordinary days; and the soft falling snow covered roofs, streets and cars, bringing the almost alien colur white into the overwise gloomy city.   
“No, I’m not. Trust me , Eddie, I know what I’m doing”, retorted Mark good-naturedly, surrounding the mentioned fish of discord by layers of vegetables.   
“No, it just isn’t done this way!”, the former Rogue extraordinaire insisted.  
“Yes, it is, and , Ed, do stop ogling my fish and ,for God’s sake, finish making that salad already, you’ve being messing with it for an hour by now! Or, on a second thought ”, Rosenthal observed the kitchen table, “you could always help our girls with the dessert, I reckon, as everything else is almost ready”.  
“I’m not messing with it, I’m improvising!”, pouted the ex-Riddler. “And as for the dessert, you surely must be kidding me: your daughter is going to tear me to shreds if I do as much as lay a finger on her precious stollen; for it’s meant to be eaten first and formost by “Uncle Johnny”, the one and only, coming tonight all the way from Germany, and we, mere mortals, should be glad to feast on the leftover crumbs...”  
“Edward, are you, by chance, jealous?”, Mark teased.  
“Jealous? Me? Of whom – that old cosmopolitan nerd? Well, I’d never...”  
“ First, Ed, we’re all nerds here, and ,second, there’s no need for you to feel that way : the Professor visits us only once or twice a year, while you’re here all the time, cher ami!”  
“Well, if I’m not wanted here...”  
“Glory to God in the highest, And on earth piece, good will towards men!”, sing-songed Annabel Lee Rosenthal, Mark’s and Molly’s eldest child and a first year GSU student, as she danced her way into the kitchen.  
“Hello, everyone! Honestly, Uncle Ed, “, she gently reproached, putting on an apron and critically looking at both men , “how could you even think you’re not wanted here? We all can’t help but love you - you’re one of a kind, and today you’ve helped us so much already....even too much... I think you must be bored by all this kitchen stuff by now, and, as I heard, Edgar needs your help with his project...”   
“Oh, the computer science one he mentioned the other day? I – I mean , we, - are going to finish it in no time. It’s a piece of cake! I mean, it’s a snap!”, Nygma eagerly jumped (almost too eagerly for a middle-aged man), ready to leave the kitchen for an intellectual challenge provided by the youngest Rosenthal (still in high school), who, in his turn, considered the “riddle man” his BFF.  
“Really, Belle, are you sure you can take it from here on your own?”, the girl’s father asked.  
“Of course, Dad. Mum should be rather tired, I think, after spending so much time over the phone speaking to her patients – though heaven knows why they choose to call during her holiday time, in the first place”, Annabel answered, starting working on the dessert.  
“Perhaps because they don’t have anyone else to speak to”, Nygma commented quietly (which was really out of character for him) from the threshold.   
“Yes, Belle, don’t be too harsh on those folks who are less fortunate ”, Mark continued, while checking the cooker’s temperature level. “Some people really don’t know where to go with their problems....or where to go at all, you know.”  
“Is it from a Leo Tolstoy’s book, isn’t it?” Annabel inquired. “About having nowhere to go?”  
“Actually ,from Theodor Dostoyevsky’s”, Edward corrected. “Crime and Punishment”, actually, he added on leaving the kitchen in search for Edgar.   
Of course, he, Edward Nygma, would know all about having no one to turn to.   
(As did a couple of other former Arkhamites, by the way).  
He rarely admitted it out loud, but he was glad to have Molly and her family as his friends.   
Especially considering the fact that they were almost the only folks in Gotham – except for Jervis and Alice , and, on some occasions, the retired Commissioner Gordon– who weren’t annoyed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Knock-knock!”  
“Who’s here?”  
“You-know-who!”  
“That depends; there are you-know-whos and You-Know-Whos”  
“Mark, open the door already, it’s freezing outside!”  
“Is it the Alice that I hear behind the doors?”  
“Yes, and if you don’t open immediately, I’ll be sure to take my Vorpal Sword in hand! Molly, do tell him to stop kidding!”  
“Okay, okay, my lady- and my lord,too- do come in!”

...If twenty years ago someone told Alice Pleasance that she was going to break off her previous engagement, marry the notorious Jervis Tetch less than a year after his release from Arkham (without any microchip business being involved),and living happily ever after since, she would think that person to be completely bonkers.   
But, then , most people she came to be friends with,were, in one way or another, so she didn’t really mind nowadays. Especially as she grew up to be a rather strong-minded woman, so nobody (in their right mind or not) could think of her brain as being ‘badly influenced’ by anyone at all.   
She was Alice, the Champion of Wonderland now, not some typical blonde damsel in distress.

...“So, Jervis”, Molly continued, while passing a full plate to her friend, “do tell us all about it: are you really leaving the States for good, now that you inherited a title? We are glad for you ,for sure, but it would be sad to communicate only via internet...”  
Jervis Tetch, who hadn’t changed much through the years, except for his hair going from blond to grey, and his career in the R&D department of the Wayne Industries surprisingly going upwards after his reformation, smiled timidly at the mistress of the house in his own endearing manner.  
“No, Molly, of course we’re not leaving for good...but not for bad either, I hope.”  
“We hope so too, guys, it would be a pity letting you go so far away and breaking our jolly little set”, Mark nodded, “as it would only leave me and Nygma here to entertain the others, and that would be gross”, he smirked at his readheaded pal ,who was , for once, busy eating, and , therefore, not puzzling them with his usual antics.  
“I heard that!” Eddie replied from his corner of the table.  
“Jervis is still uneasy about all this inheritance business, you know”, Alice explained, “You see, none of those relatives ever tried to contact Jervis earlier, when he really needed some support...”  
“Sure, but however, better late, than never”, observed Eddie, while trying to move the salad bowl closer to his own plate.  
“In fact, Jervis didn’t even know he had a good uncle, let alone a great one”, Alice continued, moving the salad bowl back closer to her husband’s place, with a teasing wink at Eddie.  
“Lord Henry was technically my father’s second cousin, my dear, not a brother”, Jervis added.  
“Whatever, but does it matter now? I mean , you , Uncle Jerry, are going to live in a mansion with Aunt Alice – isn’t it cool?”, Edgar interfered .  
“Edgar Irwing Rosenthal! What did I say about talking slang in our company?” Mark scolded.  
“You see, Edgar, it’s most likely that before settling into that mansion, it would be a rather difficult task to make it fit for living, and that needs much time....”, Alice explained. “And I still need to find somebody to do my job at the library...”, she frowned a little.   
“....But now, that we aren’t on bad terms with Time anymore, I do hope all will be well”, her husband reassured her. “At least Mr. Wayne told me not to worry about my own working schedule. But we have still a problem of finding a person to take care of our rabbits while we are away..”, Jervis now looked concerned either.  
“Rabbits? As in plural? But, Uncle Jerry, I always thought you only had a single rabbit!”, Annabel was intrigued.  
“Well you see, my dear, some colleagues from my department , for some reason, thought it to be a great idea to give me a rabbit in a top hat for a birthday present...”, Jervis now looked slightly confused. “But it turned out to be a she, and our Nivens got quite fond of her, so...”  
“....so the birth control got somewhat out of control – sorry, guys! – and now we’re stuck with a bunch of rabbits, whom , without proper certificates, we cannot actually take on board “, Alice finished.  
“It’s alright, don’t worry, I’m sure one of us or another will be able to drop by at your place to take care of your pets”, Molly offered.  
“And I even happen to know a right person here for the job”, Mark added, looking meaningfully at Nygma.  
“By no means!”, Eddie nearly choked on his food. “Me and pets are not even to be used in the same sentence!  
“Wow, imagine you admitting you’re not good at something – that would be a first!”, Mark whistled.  
“Really, Uncle Ed, you only say so because you have never had any pets of your own, “ Annabel gently rebuked. “No matter how hard my brother and me tried to offer you any...by the way, Gary and me thought it ‘d be a great idea for you to have one of our Minnie’s pups, now when they grew up a little”, she proposed, sharing a long look with her sibling.  
“Not funny!”, was Eddie’s indignant reply. He even forgot about his dish for a while. “And don’t give me that look,kids! A pet is a huge responsibility! That’s why I never even owned a potted plant, let alone an animal! Do I look like a responsible and reliable person to you?”, he exclaimed with a somewhat frantic gesture.  
“Actually, Uncle Ed, you do. I don’t know about potted plants....”, began Edgar, to the ex-Riddler’s dismay.  
“Yeah, that would be more Aunt Pamela’s domain, I’d say, but as for pets....Well , you did help our parents a lot to raise us, didn’t you? And you did a great job of it, if you want my opinion. If not for you, and Uncle Jerry, and Aunt Alice here...”  
“...We would never turn out as good as we’re now, see, Uncle Ed? And bringing up kids is much harder than taking care of pups, so...here you are!” The youngest Rosenthal rushed to another room and returned before Nygma could say “Riddle me this”, with a Wolfspitz puppy in his arms, and all but dropped it onto the flabbergasted Eddie’s lap.  
“Well, now, that all is settled, and everyone got someone to care for, let’s drink to this, friends”, Mark Rosenthal raised his glass.  
“Yes, let’s. For our everlasting fight against loneliness and indifference!”, Molly saluted with her own glass.   
For some time aftewards everyone was silent, enjoying food and drinks. Even Edward Nygma was speechless, for once, overwhelmed.   
(No wonder, as the man’s greatest fear had always been that of being ignored and rejected. And only now he fully realized, how lucky he was to forget about this fear,years ago, having become a member of this “jolly old set”, as they put it).  
“Well, ladies and gents,”, said Mark after the pause, “I do hope our dear Professor arrives soon. I thought he should be here by now, at least the flights schedule says so”. He looked at his watch.  
“Yes, we also hope Jonathan won’t be late for this very important date,” Jervis shared a worried look with his wife.  
“Well,” Molly got up from the table, “while the kids look up some information about probable changes in the schedule – won’t you dears?”, she reached the piano which stood on the opposite side of the room, “I’ll meanwhile play something for you.”   
As a person who could play Bach since she was eight, Molly played really great (she also chose Bach, the celebrate composer’s being her favourite), and for some time no one spoke, only listened to music , lost in thoughts.  
Even Eddie no longer objected to the puppy, who was now fast asleep on his lap.  
So carried away were they all, that when Molly finished the piece, at first no one noticed a tall lanky man with an old suitcase, standing at the door,speechless, having a far-away look in his eyes.  
“Das ist wunderschon”, the man whispered with awe, as if to himself. “Unglaublich!”


	3. Chapter 3

...Caught unawares, Molly hit the wrong key on her instrument.  
“Oh, hello there, Professor, we didn’t hear you come in!”, greeted Mark cordially, coming forward to take away Crane’s luggage and overcoat (which, surprisingly, wasn’t shabby at all).  
“That’s because someone forgot to lock the front door”, Nygma muttered, pointing at Tetch, but, nevertheless, got up from his chair, together with everyone else, to greet another member of the notorious old “Nerd Trio”.  
“Guten abend – beg pardon –good evening, friends”, said Jonathan, finally coming to his senses.  
He firmly shook Mark’s hand, and ,later, when Molly stood up to greet him, her hand lingered in his a little bit longer than ususal, albeit only for a moment.  
“Uncle Johnny!” – Annabel squealed like a little girl, suddenly rushing to the astounded Crane and getting him into a hearty hug.  
“Hi, Uncle Jon!”, said Edgar, sounding a little confused. “Please, do excuse my sister: she’s been studying for her mid-term exams too much and is not quite herself at the moment. Easy, Belle, don’t break his neck: the Professor isn’t exactly Killian Murphy nowadays!”, he warned his elder sibling.  
“It’s alright”, Crane managed to utter, not without difficulty, gently putting the girl back onto her feet. “You are, of course, quite right, young man, but, hopefully, I’m not yet Christopher Lee in his final days, either! ”   
“Hello, Jonathan”, Jervis was relieved to finally meet his old friend after a long absence . “I was worried that you could be late for tea!”  
“Yes, Jonathan”, Alice added with a geniune smile, “do sit here, at our corner, we’ve got the dessert here!”, she pointed at the delicious German pastry made by Annabel.  
“Glad to see you, Jervis”, Crane didn’t even protest while being hugged again, moved by a warm welcome , “and you, frau Alice,either” – he took a seat between them.  
“What’s with these people and their obsession with cakes?” exclaimed Eddie, deliberately putting the plate with the main course in front of Crane, lest he should start the dinner with the dessert. “Hello, Johnny, you’re looking quite well, I should say, much better than in your younger age, if you ask me”.  
“Nice to meet you too, Edward”, Crane smirked, “I see you , on the contrary, haven’t changed much”.  
“Yeah, except for , perhaps, his receding hairline”, Mark commented from his seat.  
“Hey, that was uncalled for – your last name wasn’t Rowling last time I checked!” Nygma tried to sound offended but somewhat failed. “And then, there should be some constants in our changing world. Some things never change”.  
‘Some things, perhaps, don’t”, Molly intervened , “But people do change, Eddie. Especially those in this room” , she gently chuckled.   
“So, Jonathan,” she finally addressed Crane, before Nygma had an opportunity to say something again, “before those two gentlemen with sharp tounges here chat you into oblivion, do tell us about how you’re doing. We did miss so you much, you know!”  
Crane wasn’t used much to talking about himself, but, gradually feeling himself at home (and , speaking frankly, this house was the only one in his whole life where he could truly feel at home), he relaxed as much as it was possible for him, and started talking about his everyday routine at the Heidelberg University: lectures and seminars, conferences and study groups, consultations and private research work, and so on and so forth...  
It turned out than, due to his newly acquired social skills, Crane managed to make a number of acquaintances in the higher scientific circles ,that allowed him in the following years to enter those circles himself – something he would have never achieved on his own, if he still had the same hostile and resentful attitude towards fellow humans as before.   
It also happened that some of his German colleagues were even more than just neutral co-workers: several professors from his faculty were being friendly towards him on numerous occasions, and a couple of them outright claimed Crane to be their friend ( much to Jonathan’s surprise, as he , as usual, wasn’t aware he could make friends).   
But even more shocking was the fact (Crane never mentioned it, but Molly was an observant person) that students actually liked the odd foreign professor, and his lecture room was always crowded. That was a huge step from the days he had to bring a gun into the classrom to make students notice him and pay attention!  
Meanwhile,while Annabel (with occasional addition from Edgar’s part) was shooting numerous academical quiestions at her favourite Uncle, Molly had a good look at her former professor, and silently agreed with Eddie on the point of Crane’s improved appearance. No longer gaunt (although thinner than an average man of his age), definitely more well-groomed than in his younger days, and , last but not least, getting used to being treated like a respected and valued member of society, Jonathan Crane now looked much like Professor Van Helsing (sans wooden stake), not R.M. Renfield, like he used to .   
Yes, the Old World definitely was kinder to the Professor than the New one, Molly pondered.   
And perhaps it wasn’t just a cross-cultural difference thing.   
(Although it seemed that in continental Europe people weren’t so eager to shun a person because of his or her being “weird” and unlike others)  
But that was not the only crucial point.  
During his whole life Jonathan Crane had been craving for respect and recognition, and , finally, he managed to find both , albeit not in his home country.   
And once his craving was fulfilled, and a new, foreign feeling of belonging started growing within his soul, the old anger, bitterness and despair started to peel off ,like old paint, and a subtle, but steady change in personality subsequently followed.  
.....”Oh, Uncle Jonathan, and your new study medication is getting to the production stage real soon?”, Annabel was currently inquiring Crane about his research in the field of neuroleptic drugs.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be so hasty in conclusions, child, but I do hope to be able to register this solution in the near future,” Crane modestly answered . “I’ll keep you informed if you insist”, there was a ghost of a smile on the professor’s face, as he wondered how it was possible for the daughter to take so much after her mother.

....“Okay, guys, I hate to admit it, but it’s getting really late”, Mark Rosenthal stood up and pointed at the window a couple of hours later.  
All the others followed his example, as the weather outside was indeed very untypical for Gotham.  
It was snowing, and snowing heavily, and the snowfall didn’t intend to stop, by any means.  
“Yes, children”, Molly added, “the Professor here isn’t a Cinderella to disappear with the twelfth stroke of the clock! He is going to stay with us , at least, for a few days, and the others aren’t going anywhere tonight either. Not in this weather, at least.”  
“Fortunately, I did put my car into your garage before it all started”, Nygma said with a smug expression on his face. “As for the Lord and Lady here, I’m not so sure...”  
“Oh, dear!” Jervis suddenly remembered. “ Alice, I think we left our car right in front of the house...”  
“Don’t worry, Jervis, I’ll help you to dig it out”, Mark offered eagerly. “First another drink - for our friendship – and off we go!”  
“At almost midnight?” Molly asked. “Are you sure?”  
“I am sure that if we leave it as it is, it will take several days for Jervis and Alice to get their car, and their rabbits won’t be happy about it”, Mark ended the dispute on leaving the table in search of a shovel or two in Molly’s cupboard under the stairs.   
“Thanks , Mark, you’re a true friend!” Jervis and Alice followed him.  
“Gary, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Annabel whispered to her brother ,once Nygma started some discussion with Crane, and the teenagers could plot something without being noticed.  
“About your next exam? No way – I’m not gonna be a doctor even if they pay me!” Edgar insisted.  
“No, silly, about Mum and Uncle Jonathan needing a moment ...alone!” Annabel hinted.  
“Oh,really?”  
“Yes, and he won’t say anything of importance while Uncle Ed is with them; and who knows whether next year Uncle Jon is coming to visit us or not – one cannot be too sure...”  
“Well, sis, personally I think you’ve watched too much BBC period series, but whatever”, was Edgar’s nonchalant reply.   
“Hey, Uncle Ed!”, he switched Nygma’s attention from Molly and Crane to himself, “this puppy needs to be taken upstairs. Look, he’s got asleep on your lap! And I reckon you don’t have a spare set of clothes here, do you? I mean, look at his fur....”  
“Oh!” Nygma suddenly remembered that the puppy was still there. “OH! Wake up, you, insolent animal! Wake up...hell, he doesn’t want to wake up. I guess I’ll have to carry him to the bedroom by myself...oh, really, who only thought it would be a great idea for me to have a pet?”, he groaned, while following Edgar upstairs, puppy and all.   
“Don’t protest too much , Uncle Ed – you are going to adore Upgrade later, when you know him better!” the insolent boy replied. “Besides, once we put him to sleep, I’m gonna drill you in how to take care of puppies....”  
“And I’ll go prepare the spare bedrooms!” Annabel all but jumped up from her seat, following her brother and the still complaining Nygma(albeit, frankly speaking, it was mostly to show off), and in a couple of minutes, there were only two –the Professor and his ex-student – left at the table...


	4. Chapter 4

“The weather tonight is really something else, isn’t it?”   
(It wasn’t like Molly to stick to small talk, especially not wih one of her old friends, but the silence was getiing somewhat awkward.)  
“It is ,indeed”, Crane rose from his seat and went towards the window, still deep in thought. “Reminds me of the only time I witnessed such a snowfall in Gotham before: the day I recieved your note from Joan Leland about twenty years ago.”  
“Oh, you still remember about it!” Molly blushed,which she rarely did those days.  
“As if I could ever forget that!”, Crane uttered without thinking first, then adding somewhat awkwardly, “I’ll never forget that day as long as I live, although I doubt it’ll be for much longer...”  
“Don’t speak like this – you aren’t that old , Jonathan,” Molly chided,feeling uneasy.  
“Sixty-five is long enough already, my dear, concidering my, ah, tumultious past”, Crane argued. He was silent again for a minute, then adding in a subdued tone, “These days I feel as if I were running out of time...and yet...I don’t actually remember ever telling you...”  
“Yes?” Molly realized she stopped breathing.  
“Telling you how grateful I am for all that you’ve done to me...”, he turned away from the window now, facing her, but not moving from where he stood.   
“I didn’t do anything, Jonathan”, Molly wasn’t sure where the conversation was going.  
“Oh, but you did. “ Crane finally left his spot at the window and began pacing the room. “You were basically the only person – the only sane person – in the whole Gotham, who actually cared. Whom I could trust, although I’m not sure I was good enough at it. The only person who treated me like a human being, not some kind of caged predator or freak, as almost everyone called me my whole life. So...”  
“But you mustn’t give all credit to me, Jonathan”, Molly interjected, anxious to correct his mistake . “That would be quite wrong. It was your own choice, after all, to change , not mine. I only tried to convince you – and , as I remember, did a rather poor job of it”, she chuckled.   
“I beg to differ”, Crane took off his quadrangle glasses, then, not sure what to do with them, put them on again. “In spite of being much younger, you, my dear, were the sensible one, and I was an obstinate old fool. Of course, “ he paused again, as if doubting whether to continue or not, “ reading the manual” took quite a while, I should say. But then, “ he was now sounding dead serious, “visiting the National Socialism Documentation Centre in Cologne would do that to a person , if the said person isn’t retarded, that’s it. And if not for visiting that place and – some time later – the memorial centre in Auschwitz – I doubt my reformation would be complete...”   
He took her hand in his. “But all of it would never happen, if you didn’t come to Arkham for a visit all these years ago, Molly. If you weren’t so brave and determined and compassionate”.  
“And angry, you forgot to mention”, she quietly added, gently squeezing his hand. “ Not at you, of course – at that whole situation. It disturbed me a lot, and ,most of all, that indifference towards your own fate, and hopelessness and despair. It was just plain wrong. And, besides, I always thought that “it is not good that a man should be alone”, you know”.  
“ Genesis, 2:18”, Crane nodded. “The old woman managed , after all, to drub the Book into my head, quite literally”, he explained. “And you know what...” he was now looking straight into her eyes, and there was something there she never noticed before, “I spent most of my life being alone, and until recently, I didn’t mind. But now ...”, he finished almost in a whisper, “Now I do.”  
“ Finally! I almost thought he’d never say it”, exclaimed Annabel Lee Rosenthal, who was for the last quater of hour eavesdropping behind the closed doors.   
“Yeah, I also thought it’d take the guy another twenty years to do it”, her brother agreed. “ Now we can go clear the table, put the dishes into the washer, and then - finally - go to bed!”  
“If only Uncle Ed hasn’t yet occupied your own bed, Gary”, Annabel chortled. “You know, he might do just that, as your room ‘s closer to the stairs,than the guest ones!   
“May as well go check it now”, Edgar grunted half-heartedly, “that’s it – and to see if he hasn’t gone and given my favourite pillow to the puppy! “   
“Where do we go from here?” Jonathan Crane sounded unusually shy.  
“Straight ahead, I think”, Molly Randall answered with a tender smile on her face.  
“Edward Nygma!!! If you have eaten all my daughter’s pastry, I swear I’ll kill you!” , Mark Rosenthal , having returned from the Rescue the Car Operation, tried to sound angry , while chasing the notorious private investigator across the room, pretending he never noticed his ex-wife and surely-not-ex-best friend standing near the window in a tight embrace with her former Professor. (In fact, he was really happy for them both.)  
“And my little dog, too, Mark?” Nygma teased, taking the large plate (which he had previously covered so that no one would notice the delicious thing)in both hands and turning to the entering Jervis and Alice, who were looking frozen but happy, and to the rest of the old gang in the room.   
“Okay, guys and gals, who wants some cake?”


End file.
